Object oriented programming systems and processes, also referred to as "object oriented computing environments", have been the subject of much investigation and interest in state of the art data processing environments. As is well known to those having skill in the art, object oriented programming systems are composed of a large number of "objects". An object is a data structure, also referred to as a "frame", and a set of operations or functions, also referred to as "methods", that can access that data structure. The frame has many "slots", each of which contains an "attribute" of the data in the slot. The attribute may be a primitive (such as an integer or string) or an object reference which is a pointer to another object. Objects having identical data structures and common behavior can be grouped together into, and collectively identified as, a "class".
Each defined class of objects will usually be manifested in a number of "instances". Each instance contains the particular data structure for a particular example of the object. In an object oriented computing environment, the data is processed by requesting an object to perform one of its methods by sending the object a "message". The receiving object responds to the message by choosing the method that implements the message name, executing this method on the named instance, and returning control to the calling high level routine along with the results of the method. The relationships between classes, objects and instances are established during "build time" or generation of the object oriented computing environment, i.e. prior to "run time" or execution of the object oriented computing environment.
In addition to the relationships between classes, objects and instances identified above, inheritance relationships also exist between two or more classes such that a first class may be considered a "parent" of a second class and the second class may be considered a "child" of the first class. In other words, the first class is an ancestor of the second class and the second class is a descendant of the first class, such that the second class (i.e., the descendant) is said to inherit from the first class (i.e. the ancestor). The data structure of the child class includes all of the attributes of the parent class.
Object oriented systems have heretofore recognized "versions" of objects. A version of an object is the same data as the object at a different point in time. For example, an object which relates to a "work in progress", is a separate version of the same object data which relates to a completed and approved work. Many applications also require historical records of data as it existed at various points in time. Thus, different versions of an object are required.
Heretofore, versions of an object were treated as totally independent objects. Complicated processing was required to implement a version control mechanism. Other applications have recognized versions of objects and have used customized logic to implement version control. In this case, the version control system of one application was not usable with other applications, so that application portability was reduced.